


Train Food

by gnarlybastard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: But so is David lol, Deals, Death, Depression, Dwight and David are Frank's parents, F/M, Frank a violent boi, Frank got a voice in his head.., Frank needs a hug, Frank's a sad boi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how long this story will be, I don't really know how Julie acts so I just tried something out.., I don't think I'm the first one to do this.., I'm so tired rn, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Sacrifice, Sad boi hours, Sadness, Satan - Freeform, Sleep?, Suicide Attempt, THIS WILL BE CONTINUED, and I finally wrote about them, david is a hard dad, don't worry reader your time to shine is upcoming!, don't worry reader.., dwight is a soft mom, frank just wants to be happy.., frank's a butthole, i didn't clickbait lol, i know people that sometimes act like joey, i know the whole Legion squad is from canada, i meant he's just hard on Frank because he cares, i think that susie is a shy girl who sometimes stumbles over her words, i wrote joey the best I could, i'm crying so hard rn because I love Kingfield, i'm not the best at descriptive things, i'm tryna tag some eye catching stuff without spoiling this story.., idk how Julie and Frank met but..., if anything is described horribly I apologize, imma write it happened at a party, julie? I don't even know. I hope i wrote her well enough.., making deals with the devil, oof, oof that sounded wrong, send help, so writing how he acts and the words he uses isn't hard, soon my love soon, still doesn't sound right but it's whatever.., the length of the chapters are on purpose, this is a frank/reader story, this is supposed to be a short story, wait no a one shot but I decided to change it, what is that?, why am i so bad at tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: “One day, I’ll kill the sadness. Or maybe one day the sadness will kill me.”orthe one where Frank is willing to risk anything and everything just to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> Been wanting to work on something like this for years and Frank seems like the perfect person to try this out with. This story IS inspired heavily from Train Food by XXXTentacion. I suggest you give it a listen! Hope you all enjoy! :)

✞ ✞ ✞ ✞

Running his hand through the knotted and dry hair that was wild on his head, Frank stared down at the ground that was so far from the roof he’s on.

The cold air in Ormond nipped at his exposed face as he licked his dry lips. A million thoughts bombarded his usual quiet mind. What if he were to jump? Would it even matter? He doubts that he’d feel any pain since he’ll die from the impact.

Dangling his foot dangerously over the small ledge he was standing on, he went to fall forth when a voice suddenly spoke, interrupting him of what he was about to do.

“Hello Frank, I’ve been looking for you.”

At the sound of his name being said, he turned around, eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner. There was a tall white man who stood a few feet away from him, who looked like he was in his late 30’s. He was dressed in a black and white suit.

“How do you know my name? What do you want?” Frank replied.

The man offered a wide but friendly smile and Frank couldn’t help but feel satisfied by it. Taking a step towards the boy who had yet to step away from the ledge, the man held out a hand.

“I’ve got so much to offer you, Frank Morrison. Just step away from the ledge and I can help you.”

Frank’s lips twitched into a scowl. “I don’t need anything from you, especially in that weird way you’re meaning in it.”

The man let out a laugh, slightly throwing his head back. “You’re a funny guy, you know that Frank?” When the younger individual didn’t respond, the man cleared his throat, straightening his tie.

“I suppose that sounded creepy but what I said is true. I can provide you everything you could ever imagine. Tell me, what can you think of?”

At the question, Frank got to thinking of all the possibilities that could happen from what he was just asked. Money? Strength? Friends? Family? For that bastard of a old man that adopted him to be a bunch of feet in the ground? Love?

That last option made something flutter in his stomach. Could this random stranger actually give him what he wanted? After a few minutes of silence, Frank found himself stretching his hand out to put it in the man’s.

“I accept.”


	2. Chapter 2

✞ ✞ ✞ ✞

Frank awoke, immediately sitting up in his small bed. He blinked the blurriness from out of his vision, looking around his messy room. So, it was all a dream? He should have figured, no one in this world should be able to offer him something as good as that.

Stepping out of his warm sheets, his feet met the carpeted floor.

He made his way to the kitchen that was just down the hallway, grabbing a glass cup to fix him some water. Gulping down the liquid that came from the faucet, he spotted a huge lump on the couch.

When he recognized what it was, the grip on the glass he was holding tightened. So, he finally decided to come home for once. Putting the item that was bound to break -from how tight he was squeezing- in the sink, Frank went to stomp back to his room when something glistened in the corner of his eye.

It was a kitchen knife. When he blinked, it was suddenly in his hand. He glanced over at his father on the couch that was sleeping soundly, he thought to himself. Could he actually kill him?

_Isn’t this what you wanted? To kill the man who is supposed to show you love like parents do? But instead, he spends the checks he gets on drinks at the local bar._

Listening to the familiar voice that was in his head, he walked into the living room that was right next to the kitchen and loomed over his father. Frank’s going to kill him, but why do it when he’s sleeping? That’s too peaceful for a bastard like him.

Raising his fist, he connected it with the man’s nose and just like that his father was awoken. Wasting no time, Frank pierced the knife into the man who called himself Clive.

Clive let out a blood curling scream as his hands found it’s way to Frank’s face clawing at anything he could reach. Ignoring the stinging sensation that he felt on different places on his face, he sunk the knife deeper and slid it down to start gutting the man like a pig.

Stepping away from the bloody body, Frank tried catching his breath. Did he really just kill his father? Frank knew he had a temper but to do this to someone…

_Don’t think about it too much, kid. Just go wash off and I’ll handle the rest. You did good._

Listening to the soothing voice, he walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Stripping out of his dirty clothing, he looked in the mirror seeing the cuts that were here and there on his face.

That didn’t matter. They’d heal quickly, if anything they just made him look more bad-ass. Turning on the shower, he cleaned himself. It wasn’t long until he collapsed onto the floor of the shower, letting the water slowly drown him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is how I think Frank met Julie, Susie, and Joey. I didn't do a great a job, I know but it was the only thing I could think of. Lmao...

✞ ✞ ✞ ✞

Lazily watching the people dance, Frank lounged on the comfortable couch, smoking his almost finished cigarette. He didn’t even know how he got here, he just saw that it was party and wanted to surround himself around people after what had happened.

He blinked a few times at an unfamiliar person, squeezing their way out of the crowd. Not making eye contact with Frank, the person who was a girl took a seat next to him.

Glancing nervously at her, he got rid of his cigarette, resting his hands on his lap. Should he say something? It was clear that she came over here for him.

“I love your tattoo.”

Frank snapped his head to the girl who was already looking at him. Insecurely, his hand flew to the tattoo on his neck and swallowed thickly.

“Thanks.”

She smiled. “I’m Julie.”

“Frank.” He replied, copying her smile.

After that the two didn’t speak any further, they just stared into each other’s eyes, their smiles never faltering. Frank took this time to really look at the individual in front of him. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. From her short brown hair to her pink heart shaped lips.

Suddenly, a warm and soft hand was in his and he was being pulled to an unknown destination. His heart thumped wildly when they entered a room that looked to be hers.

She closed the door behind them and sat closely next to the nervous guy on her large bed. Turning to look at him, she smiled again. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I just moved here not too long ago.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Well, that was a mistake. There isn’t much here. This place has always been stale.” When she said the last sentence, she rolled her eyes.

An amused smirk stretched his lips. “Seems like someone thinks they’re too good for this place.”

She shrugged, not looking at him anymore. “So, what if I do?”

Reaching out to hold her hand again, he leaned closer. “What if I can make that happen? Like, take you far from here?” At that, Julie turned to look at him again. Her expression soft and oh did it make Frank’s stomach flutter with many butterflies.

“Would you really? How could you do it?”

He smirked. “Yes, all you have to do is leave everything all to me.”

As if his stomach wasn’t still filled with butterflies from that soft expression she made earlier, the smile she graced him with made a warm feeling erupt in his chest.

“I want you to meet some people, come on.” She whispered, standing up. Nodding, he walked with her as she led the way.

After a lot of introductions, only two people stuck out to him. Susie, who was Julie’s best friend and Joey, who was an impulsive person which Frank liked.

So, this was the wish he’d been granted. Friends?

_That was your wish, kid._

What about Julie? Was she two wishes that had come true? Love and friends? He could totally see her becoming his girlfriend since they had become friends now.

When the voice in his head didn’t answer his questions, he was confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I am half asleep writing this, omg. If you read this before I come back to edit anything, please excuse any errors since I proofread this myself. Also, for the record, the outfit Dwight is wearing in this is that Halloween Blight cosmetic and David is wearing that all black uniform cosmetic. Plus, as you can see I cannot describe stuff like this to SAVE MY LIFE. Lmao, hopefully it's just the fact that I'm barely on one percent. Enjoy!

✞ ✞ ✞ ✞

Staring back at the two individuals that stood some feet away from him in the living room of his new home, Frank visibly showed his discomfort through his face. Here were two **MEN** that were supposed to be his new guardians, but why?

Was this even allowed?

One of them cleared their throat, pushing up their glasses and offered Frank a nervous smile. “Hello, I’m Dwight.” Frank only nodded, not being able to say anything.

The one next to Dwight smiled handsomely, lifting up his bruised hand to greet Frank. “Hiya, I’m David.” Frank nodded again, but this time a lump formed in his throat at what he was dying to say.

Dwight tugged at his collar, his smile thinning. “I know we are now your parents and stuff but feel free to take your time with opening up to us.”

David nodded eagerly, still smiling handsomely while wrapping an arm around Dwight. “Yeah! Also, if you need anything let us know. We’re here for ya, Frank.”

The younger one out of three had yet to say anything. He just couldn’t stop staring at the pair that he was supposed to call his parents. The man who introduced himself as Dwight, had brown spiked hair that was slicked to the side a bit with thin circular glasses with a slight beard. He was dressed in a blue grey waistcoat with a white sleeved shirt that stopped right at his elbows and dusty brown pants were his bottoms. Frank looked harder and he could see a huge key dangling out where his pocket was. Where exactly did he even work?

The other man who introduced himself as David, was extremely muscular. His muscles were practically bursting out of the semi loose black uniform he’s wearing. He’s even sporting a black hat to top it all off. What was he, some security guard?

After some time, seeing that their son didn’t seem like he was going to say anything, Dwight opened his mouth to say something when he was unexpectedly interrupted.

“Can…I ask a question?”

Dwight nodded, smiling while David hummed in agreement.

Swallowing thickly and ignoring the weird feeling in the pit of belly -that only appeared when he was about to do something bad-, he uttered his question. “So, the two of you’re gay?”

Dwight frowned, looking away from him. David removed his arm from around his lover, crossing it with the other to rest against his chest. “Yeah lad, what are ya gettin' at?”

Frank shook his head, his fist balled up now. “I just don’t understand. Like, how is this even possible? Why didn't a normal couple adopt me instead?”

Dwight winced at what was said, frowning deeper. He cleared his throat, speaking. “I think I’m gonna go lay down for a bit.” Walking around his lover, he exited the room.

Frank didn’t even have time to even react when all of a sudden he was being snatched by his shirt, his feet off the ground. David’s expression was totally different now, he looked furious.

“What the ‘ell is your problem, lad? Why the fuck would it even matter if we’re two men that got you instead of a man and woman? It’s not like that it’ll be any different!” David spat, his grip on Frank’s shirt getting tighter each second that passed.

Rolling his eyes at the ‘obvious’ questions, Frank pressed his hands against David’s chest the best he could from the angle he was in, trying to get out of this hold. “Put me down old man, I don’t need to explain something that you should know.”

That seemed to increase David’s fury and Frank had to admit, he actually feared for his life now.

David laughed but there was nothing humorous behind it. “I’m not putting ya down until ya tell me that something that I should supposedly know.”

Adding more gasoline to the fire, Frank didn’t open his mouth.

It made David growl; his fist clenched so hard that his fingernails were digging into the skin of his palm. Frank laughed through his nose, tilting his head. “What are you going to do, hit me?”

David then dropped the younger one, taking a step back. His expression flashed something that looked to be hurt but Frank couldn’t tell because it was gone as soon as it came.

“I’m going to go check on Dwight.” David mumbled, walking off but not before saying something else. “Oh and don’t worry, we won’t be a burden to ya anymore. You’ll be back in foster care in no time, ‘cause I’m havin’ a talk with the people of that system first thing in the mornin’.”

That hurt more than Frank would like to ever tell anyone.

Looking back on what he said, Frank could admit that he should’ve worded that better. He didn’t realize his legs were moving until he was in front of the slightly open door.

David was comforting a Dwight who seemed to be crying from the way David was rubbing his back and calmly shushing him. Frank frowned but moved away to find his room.

He had to have one since he was supposed to be living here, right? Grabbing a doorknob and twisting, he pushed open the door open to reveal a bedroom.

It was well decorated with things that he liked. It was perfect…

But too bad he was only going to be able to enjoy for the night since he was leaving in the morning. Sighing, Frank closed the door behind himself and climbed into the inviting bed.

He was just about to drift off when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Groaning, he took it out and held the luminous screen to his face. It was just a notification for some stupid app he had.

He went to put his phone away when he caught sight of his lock screen. It was a picture of Julie; she was sporting one of her pretty smiles.

It wasn’t long until he found himself dialing her number, holding his phone against his ear. He thought she wouldn’t answer but surprisingly she picked up on the last ring.

“Hello?” She spoke, sleep so evident in her voice.

Frank laughed, dryly. “Hey, Julie. I didn’t mean to wake you; I’ll just call you in the morning.”

There was shuffling on the other end before Julie replied, her voice sounding much clearer. “It’s fine, I’m up now. What’s up, Frank?”

Nibbling on his bottom lip, the ball in his throat reappeared. There was so much to say. He stood by what he said earlier but at the same time he wanted to take it all back.

“I fucked up so badly..”

“What do you mean? What did you do, Frank?”

He sighed before answering. “You know the couple I was supposed to be adopted by? It turns out they aren’t a regular one, they’re two gay men.”

There was silence on the other line for a while and Frank almost thought she hung up until she spoke. “Yeah? Is that all?”

Frank’s lips curved into a frown. “Why’re asking that like it’s no big deal?” That’s when Julie scoffed, clearly not amused.

“Because it’s not.”

“How?”

“Why would it be a big deal for them to be gay, Frank? It’s not like they’re forcing you to be the same way too. Wait, are they?”

Frank choked. “What? No!”

“Well then, you have nothing to worry about. Just because they’re two gay men doesn’t make them different from any other couple. How have they treated you? Let me guess…great?”

Frank sighed, adjusting his position, so now his head was resting on his arm. “Yeah, they even told me that if I ever need anything to let them know. My room is even decorated in this great way I wasn’t even expecting.”

“Now tell me, how’d did you fuck up?”

Remembering Dwight’s hurt expression, Frank swallowed thickly. “I asked them why a regular couple didn’t adopt me instead.”

Silence took over the other end, but he didn’t mind, he wasn’t finished. “Jules, you should’ve saw the look on one of my Dad’s face. I guess what I said was too much for him because he had to leave the room. Then my other Dad, David, he roughed me up a bit but then backed off to go comfort Dwight, the one who left the room earlier.”

“I just find it so weird that they’re together. Like, two guys together? Doing what a normal couple is supposed to? How…I just..”

“You need to apologize, Frank. I may agree with you on lots of things but this? No. How could you judge something you don’t even understand?”

“I doubt that’ll do anything, David said that I’ll be put back in foster care in no time.”

Julie sighed, sadly. “I’m sorry, Frank.”

Frank shrugged but voiced something when he realized that she couldn’t see him. “Don’t apologize, I caused this, not you.”

Julie let out a yawn. “Ok, but I’m still sorry.”

Frank chuckled. “You’re amazing, Jules. Now, I know you’re sleepy because of that yawn you just let out. I’ll talk with you in the morning.”

“Alright but please consider apologizing Frank. It’s the thought that counts.”

“I’ll try. Goodnight, Julie.”

“Goodnight, Frank.”

Clicking a certain button to end the call, Frank placed his phone on the nightstand right by his bed and groaned lowly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like how this chapter turned out, oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :')

Morning came quicker than Frank would’ve liked. That meant that it was time to leave this place he was supposed to call home. After he brushed his teeth, took a shower and put on clean clothes, he headed for the kitchen.

He was met with the sight of Dwight who’s back was turned, the man seemed to cooking from the sizzling sounds that filled the room. Frank’s assumptions were right when Dwight turned around, sliding some of the food out of the pot onto two plates that were on the kitchen table.

Connecting eyes with Frank, Dwight smiled cheerfully. “Oh, you’re up. I was just about to go and wake you.” He tossed the pan into the sink and took a seat at the table.

Frank coughed awkwardly, nodding. “Yeah, good morning.”

Dwight began eating his food, humming a tune. When Frank didn’t sit down too and eat, his father looked up at him confused.

“What’s going on? Aren’t you going to eat?”

Frank’s eyebrows raised and he slowly sat in the seat that was across from his parent. Dwight chuckled, pushing the plate of steaming food to his son.

“I thought it was for David, isn’t he here?” Frank hoped he wasn’t, he couldn’t face the man right now.

Not being able to respond verbally at first because of his mouth full of food, Dwight shook his head. When the food was chewed and swallowed, he responded. “No, he’s at work. But, he should be home in a few hours.”

Nodding, Frank picked up the fork and stabbed at his food, bringing it to his mouth to eat it. This was so weird. How come Dwight is acting so nice? Did yesterday happen or was that all a dream?

Dwight’s supposed to be screaming at him or something similar, not fixing him breakfast and acting like everything is fine. This bothered Frank so much that he had to voice his concern.

“Why’re you being so nice?”

Dwight paused at the sink, making the glass plates clatter around.

Clearing his throat, Dwight opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice. He poured it in two glass cups, taking his seat again, sliding one of the objects carefully to his son.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Like he heard how his question sounded, the glasses-wearing man continued. “Frank, I know this whole situation with David and I being your new foster parents isn’t what you’re used to. That’s fine.”

Frank’s lips curled into a frown and shook his head, not wanting to accept that. “No.”

Dwight furrowed his eyebrows, that hurt expression from yesterday present. “What do you mean?”

Frank shook his head again, his fists visibly balled up on the table. “I won’t accept the answer you gave me. You should be pissed at me after what I said yesterday.”

Dwight blinked, his expression changing into something neutral. He rubbed his head, dryly chuckling. “Even though I’m still a bit upset from yesterday’s events, I’m not going to hold it against you.”

That made Frank angry. How was that fair? Why did Dwight have to be so understanding? This was something Frank wasn’t used to.

He slammed his fist down on the table making the glasses on it protest as Dwight tensed. “Why don’t you get it, Dwight? What I did yesterday was terrible and you’re telling me that you aren’t going to hold it against me?!”

Dwight sighed, smiling sadly. “Please stop yelling, Frank.”

An unfamiliar ache took place behind the younger one of the two’s eyes. He didn’t realize that he was crying until his vision turned glassy. He heard a chair screech as if someone was getting up.

It turned out to be true when Dwight took a seat in the chair next to his son, clasping his shoulder in reassurance and offered his best smile.

“I’m sorry.”

Dwight didn’t get a chance to say anything because Frank kept repeating that same phrase. After the probably millionth time of apologizing, Frank was pulled into a tight hug as Dwight rubbed his back.

“You don’t need to apologize; I’ve already forgiven you.” If Frank wasn’t crying before, he sure was now. He hated it but he just couldn’t stop the tears.

After a while of hugging, Dwight pulled away. Frank wiped his tears with his arm sleeve, coughing awkwardly when he realized what just happened. “Does this mean you guys are still taking me back to foster care?”

Dwight furrowed his eyebrows. “No, of course not. Well, unless you don’t want to be here.”

Frank shook his head quickly. “No, I want to stay.”

The glasses-wearing man crossed his arms, thinning his lips. “What made you think that we’d return you back there?”

Looking down at his lap, Frank mumbled. “David told me yesterday.” Dwight sighed, running a hand through his brown hair.

“Well, that’s not happening. He and I never discussed taking you back there.”

Frank nodded, not saying anything after that. A few moments of silence passed until Dwight spoke. “Want to watch a movie or something?”

Frank hummed in response. Dwight smiled and the two walked to the living room to sit down but not before grabbing their glasses of orange juice.

The two had just finished a movie and were about to start on an another when David walked through the door, looking quite tired.

Dwight crossed his arms, lips in curled in a plain smile as Frank shrunk back into the couch. Would it be wrong if he didn’t want David to be here at this moment? Would it be even more wrong if he wished David was never here in the first place?

“Hey, love.” The older of the three greeted the love of his life, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “I missed ya.”

David’s eyes then landed on Frank and his expression hardened, before speaking. “Frank.”

The said boy swallowed thickly before saying something back. “Hello…”

David hummed, turning around to head to his shared room until Dwight stopped him. “We need to talk.”

David turned around, slowly. “What is it?”

“Frank told me that you said that we were taking him back to foster care.”

The cap-wearing man huffed. “The lad doesn’t want to be 'ere, Dwight. I’m sure ye remember what was said yesterday.”

“Frank and I have already discussed yesterday’s events, and all is forgiven. He isn’t going anywhere.”

David’s eyebrows raised in disbelief; he even made a sound of it. “I know you’re a forgivin’ person, but bloody ‘ell. Don’t ya think it’s a bit too early for that?”

“It’s clear that he hasn’t been exposed to our type of environment before. I want to put what happened yesterday behind us and just teach him that we’re ok.”

David scoffed. “Ye can’t be serious.”

When Dwight didn’t answer, David shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, snatching out a beer before stomping to his shared room.

If it was even possible Frank sunk further into the couch, wishing to not be there right now. In a way, he didn’t blame David for reacting that way but at the same time, he agreed with Dwight.

“I apologize for David’s demeanor, Frank. He’ll come around.”

Without being able to help himself, the younger one blurted out something. “Would David ever hit me?”

Dwight turned to face Frank, face showing nothing but horror. “What? He would never…wait, has he done it to you?”

Frank swallowed but shook his head. “No.”

Dwight sighed in utter relief. “Ok, I’m glad but on a serious note, he would never. I know his temper isn’t the best but him ever taking it to a physical level? Never…”

Frank nodded but still wasn’t convinced. His mind replayed what had happened yesterday when Dwight left the room. He felt that David would’ve hit him if he didn’t say anything.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his knee.

“Do you have any friends?”

Frank nodded, slightly offended that Dwight would ask that. “Yeah, why?”

Dwight rubbed the back of his neck, smiling shyly. “Have you talked to them today? You should hang out with them.”

Frank narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What’s with you wanting me out of the house so badly now?”

Dwight chuckled. “I was just suggesting something because David and I are about to talk.”

“But what’s wrong with me being here while you two do that? Unless you guys are planning to have make up sex.” That made Dwight choke as his face colored. “If that’s what’s gonna happen, yeah I’ll leave.”

Dwight cleared his throat, shaking his head. “That isn’t what I was intending. David is a stubborn man and there’s a chance it’s gonna be some yelling. I just thought you wouldn’t want to hear it.”

Frank hummed but agreed. He stood up and stretched, yawning.

“Be sure to come back before dinner, you could even bring your friends. I would love to meet them.”

Frank nodded, mumbling a small bye before leaving. Dwight sighed, standing up and walking to his shared room. Being greeted with the sight of a shirtless David who was on the bed, sitting against the headboard, slowly sipping at his beer, Dwight sighed again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading a one-shot where the reader turned into a killer and joined 'The Legion' because she was tired of being mistreated by the other survivors. It was a good story but the characterization of Joey had me trippin'. Being an African American myself, I was offended. We don't use 'dawg' or 'bruh' and etc in every sentence we utter, I didn't appreciate it. Anyways, I made Joey the way I think he acts. I think I did a pretty good job...
> 
> Enjoy! :')

Shaking his head while placing the weirdly shaped controller on the small entertainment center next to the TV, Joey made a sound of amusement.

“Fam, I thought you said you were gonna whoop my ass.”

Frank rolled his eyes, placing the controller he was just using on the side of him. Giving Julie a glance who had her head in his lap, he began playing with her hair and she took much delight to that. “You got lucky, Joey.”

The darker-skinned male waved him off in dismissal, laying down on the carpeted floor with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

Susie turned to Frank, playing with her hair nervously. “H-Hey, Frank? C-Could I ask you something?” Looking at the shy girl, the said guy nodded.

Taking a quick look at the flat-screen TV, she licked her semi chapped lips and continued to play with her hair. “Uh, c-can I play an r-round?”

That made Joey perk up in excitement as he let out a laugh.

Grabbing the controller, Frank handed it over with a chuckle. “Of course, Susie. You didn’t need to ask. What’s mine is yours, that goes for Joey and Julie too.”

With a smile, she nodded. “Thank you.”

“So, you telling me if I go in yo bathroom right now and use your toothbrush you wouldn’t mind?” Joey had a grin on his lips. Frank rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Only if you want my foot in your ass.”

Joey waved him off once again and snatched the other controller, smiling wickedly at Susie. “How about a match or a few with me, Su?” She hummed in consent and crawled to the spot next to him.

After watching Susie and Joey play a few rounds of Mortal Kombat, Julie looked up at Frank. Immediately, he returned the stare. Flashing a quick smile, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

“What are your parents cooking?”

He shrugged. “I don’t even know but whatever it is should be good.” Julie hummed and Frank grabbed her chin, giving her a real kiss.

He guessed he must’ve been kissing her for too long because Joey had to break them up and nodded his head to the door. Frank directed his attention to where Joey gestured to and just like that his cheeks flushed hotly.

There stood David in the doorway with a startled expression as he blinked a few more times than normal. He rubbed the back of his head, forcing a laugh. “Dinner’s ready.”

When David left the room, Julie and Joey let out loud laughs as Frank facepalmed. “That was so embarrassing. I can’t even imagine what it would’ve been like if my other dad had caught us.”

Catching sight of something, Joey stopped laughing and placed a hand on Susie’s shoulder. “Fam, you good?” Now everyone’s attention was on her. She didn’t look too good, from what they could see of her face, it was bright red.

What just happened?

She nodded her head and stood up. “W-W-We should be going, don’t wanna keep Frank’s parents waiting.” The other three gave each other looks but agreed and exited the room.

Frank and Joey were the first ones to enter the dining room, Julie and Susie came in a few seconds after and they took their seats. Smiling brightly, Dwight placed the last pan of food at the table and took his seat next to David.

“It’s nice to meet you all. Frank hasn’t told me much about you guys, but I guess now is a good time.” Clearing his throat, he continued. “I know it’s proper to address people my age and older by calling them by something formal, but I feel there’s no need for that. I’m Dwight.”

The young adults introduced themselves and Dwight couldn’t help but smile harder. He then turned to look at his lover who had yet to open his mouth. Not hard enough to leave any bruises, Dwight elbowed him in the ribs.

The elder cursed, frowning at his boyfriend before giving a quick wave. “M’David, nice to meet the lot of ya.”

Being satisfied with that, Dwight clasped his hands together. “Okay, I know you guys must be hungry. Dig in!”

While filling his plate with the steaming food, Frank’s thoughts consumed him. David was being decent, not a glare towards him at all today. Was it because his friends were here?

Did the makeup sex him and Dwight participate in change his mood? Was he still furious at Frank? How did his other Dad make David stop being a grump?

Frank cringed mentally, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. Whatever Dwight did, he was happy because he didn’t want David embarrassing him in front of his friends.

“So, the two of ya seem close. ‘ow did ya guys meet?” David questioned, looking back and forth between Julie and the idle Frank.

Julie smiled, nudging Frank and it made him break away from his thoughts. “We met at a party I was hosting. I saw that he was new and decided to talk to him.”

David hummed; his mouth full of food.

Taking a sip of her canned drink, she asked a question of her own. “What about you and Dwight? You guys seem meant for each other.”

Dwight decided to answer that, smiling shyly. “I worked at some coffee shop and he would drop by and get something every day. I didn’t think I had a chance with him until an old friend of mine, told me that David wanted me to go to his workplace. I was hesitant at first because it seemed weird, but my friend pressured me to go.”

He continued, playing with his food as a light blush coated his cheeks. “So, I did, and it turned out that he liked me back. We started a bit rocky but of course, we got through that. In the middle of our relationship, we decided to move and here we are.”

Julie and Susie cooed as David chuckled. Frank was expecting something sweet but not THAT sweet. He shook his head and looked at Joey to see how he felt but the guy was too into his food to care about his surroundings.

Dinner lasted an hour or two before the young adults had to depart to their own homes. With waves and hugs of goodbye, Frank headed back into his house to help Dwight with the dishes, only to see that David was there.

Seeing what Frank was about to do; David shook his head. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, lad. I told Dwight that I’d take care of it.”

Frowning, the younger one rubbed his arm. “Uh, you sure?”

A chuckle left the older one’s lips. “M’fine, I can ‘andle it.”

“If you say so,” Frank mumbled, turning around to head to his room. Entering it, he closed the door behind him, stripping out of his clothes and becoming one with his bed.

That was until his phone began ringing and he lazily fished it out of his jeans that were on the floor, settling back in the comforts of his bed.

It was a video call from Julie.

He pressed the accept button and now there were three familiar faces at different spots on the screen. Group video chat...

“Frank! You won’t believe what I just found out!” Joey screamed excitedly as Susie frowned while Julie nodded with the same enthusiasm as Joey.

The older one out of all of them raised his eyebrows. “I guess it’s important since you guys had to call me not long after you left my house.”

“Susie has a crush on your dad!”

Sounds of Frank choking on air drowned out Susie’s whining and the other two’s laughter. When he calmed down, he gave Susie a puzzled look. “Which one?”

“David, the buff one!” Julie exclaimed, laughing even harder after.

“So, that’s why you were acting all awkward before we had dinner. Wow..”

Susie frowned, assuming that her friend was upset with her. “I-I’m sorry Frank, I wasn’t planning on doing anything.”

Frank chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s alright, Su. I’m not mad or anything, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Awww man, I already had come up with some decent plans on how to help Susie with getting David.” Joey sighed, faking like he was sad.

Frank blinked, speechless.

Julie narrowed her eyes. “Don’t play like that, Joey. David and Dwight are happy together and you aren’t going to mess that up. If I find out that you even tried anything, I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you’ll taste the brand of my shoe.”

Frank burst into laughter while fear visibly showed on Joey’s face.

“You and Frank are so much alike, it’s crazy.” He muttered before saying something else. “It was a joke, guys. I’m not messy or nothin’. You knew that right, Frank?”

Frank shrugged his shoulders. “It sounds like something you would do, Joe.”

Joey groaned; his face now close to the camera. “Guys, you gotta believe me. Frank’s parents looked really happy tonight, why would I ruin that for a small crush?”

“Anyways!” Julie shouted. “When’s the next time we could come over? Dwight’s cooking is so much better than my parents own.”

Frank hummed. “I’m not sure but I know Dwight took a liking to you guys.”

“What about David?” Joey snickered.

Susie whined. “Joey! Stop…”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You two still fighting?”

Frank shrugged. “Tonight’s the first time we had an actual conversation. I was about to help Dwight with the dishes, but David was there. He told me he could handle it.”

Joey stroked his imaginary beard. “Doesn’t sound like anything to me.” Susie and Julie agreed, looking to be in thought.

Frank let out a yawn. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, goodnight.”

With goodbyes, everyone hung up the phone. Frank placed his phone on the nightstand by his bed, turning over and closing his eyes.

So, Susie had a crush on his dad? That was unexpected.

_I take it that you want me to do something about that?_

Frank disagreed immediately. Susie and David together, that’s an instant hell no. Susie’s crush on his dad wouldn’t even last long, there’s no need to mess up what his Dads have.

_Kid, I didn’t mean it like that. Your friend’s crush could grow and there’s a saying that goes something like this, “Love makes you do crazy things”._

_I was suggesting that I could get rid of it or maybe make her put that liking to someone else._

That sounded better. Anyone but his Dad’s, he wouldn’t let anyone come between those two. Not if he had anything to do with it...

_As you wish, kid._

He was satisfied with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit, I almost forgot that this was a Frank/Reader fanfic. Sometimes I get too carried away when I write, lmao. I totally apologize for abandoning this story, I honestly didn't mean to. But, a special someone who I'm glad to have met, Mikuxmew85, left a comment and reminded me about this. So, shoutout to them! 
> 
> Anyways, I just want to say that if you peep that certain things aren't mentioned, just know that it's on purpose. I haven't read this over since I really want to publish it now or I'll forget, so, hopefully Grammarly corrects any mistakes I've made. Enjoy!
> 
> :') <3
> 
> P.S Idk why but I'm in love with the way I wrote David and Dwight in this chapter

“I-I-I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Frank removed his eyes from the dead body at his feet and put them on the pale Susie. Her bottom lip quivered as her blue eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She began shaking uncontrollably, as a lump in her throat formed resulting in her not being able to breathe properly.

Sending a quick look to the leader of their group, Joey wrapped an arm around Susie, guiding her some good distance away from the scene. Frank silently thanked Joey while turning his attention back to the body.

“What’s the plan, Stan?” Julie voiced in a whisper, clamping her hands on the shoulder of her boyfriend while leaning her chin on it. 

Frank didn’t hesitate to answer. “Simple, we hide the body in the back where the ice is.” Julie looked at him for a few seconds but pulled away from him to call over the missing two from their group.

While his girlfriend gave the instructions to Joey and Susie, Frank took that time to look closely at his friends. Joey seemed to be perfectly fine, he didn’t show any nervousness or fright. If anything he looked thrilled and determined. 

On the other hand, Susie seemed a bit better. The shaking in her body was gone and so was the lip quivering but he could see the fear in her form. She kept looking around paranoidly as her blue eyes remained glassy.

“Don’t baby her, Jules,” Frank ordered. 

Julie furrowed her eyebrows, blinking owlishly. “What do you mean?”

Frank suppressed his need to roll his eyes. “Don’t ask questions you know the answer to.” Not allowing her retort, he pointed behind him and then forward. “How about you go see if the keys are stored somewhere behind the register while the three of us carry the body towards the freezer.”

Julie let out a puff of air before complying with what was told. Frank didn’t waste any more time, his hands now full of two cold and heavy legs. Susie took the middle, while Joey supported the head and upper back.

“It had to be done, Sus.”

The pink-haired female paused her actions of getting the drying blood from off her fingers. She lifted her head to look at the leader of their group. His eyes weren’t on her though. 

They were focused on nothing particular in the snowy night. She wasn’t allowed to open her mouth when their leader continued. “You guys know I wouldn’t put you in danger on purpose, right?”

“You shouldn’t even be asking dumbass questions like that, Frank.” Julie hopped off the object she had been seated on, walking to her boyfriend. She grabbed his arm, swinging it over her shoulder, leaning on him.

Joey tossed the dirty wet wipe over his shoulder, approaching the two. He stood on the other side of Frank, doing the same as Julie but not leaning on him. 

Susie nervously swallowed, rising from her spot on the floor against a shelf and shyly made her way to the three. With a burning face, she wrapped her arms around Frank, pressing the side of her face to his chest.

“W-w-when we became the Legion, we made an oath to protect each other. Today was a prime example of that. You acted so fast, that I didn’t even have a chance to do a-a-anything. It was heroic.” 

Julie hummed in agreement. 

Joey did the same. “Yeah! I was too much shock to think of anything but that didn’t matter. You took action and thanks to you, Julie’s life was saved because of your quick thinking. If you aren’t leader material ion know what is.” 

If either one of the three saw unshed tears fill Frank’s eyes, they didn’t say anything. The male lowered his head and pressed a quick kiss to Susie’s forehead, it made her go red in the face again.

When he looked at Julie, she flashed him a smile before meeting him halfway and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He then turned to Joey, who’s expression was curious.

“Can I get a kiss on the lips too?” He teased, puckering his lips.

Frank let out a laugh through his nose before leaning in. He stopped an inch away from the other male’s lips before looking in him in the eyes. Joey’s were wide with fright and disbelief, was that nervousness too? 

It made Frank laugh, giving a quick kiss to his friend’s forehead. 

“I love you guys.” 

“We love you too.” They chorused. 

Frank was in the passenger seat of Joey’s car when the voice in his head spoke to him. 

Should I take care of this particular situation?

Frank wanted to agree but something was nagging him to question it. 

Remember when you asked me to take care of that issue with your brace-faced friend? 

Don’t get me wrong, I did exactly that but they may have resurfaced. But not for your dad though. It’s for you...

Before he could stop himself, he snapped his head to the girl in the backseat. Almost immediately, Susie looked away from the window into his eyes. Her cheeks sported a pink color as she blinked a few times at him, a small frown on her lips.

He flashed her a quick smile before turning around. He couldn’t bear to look at Julie right now. He felt that if he did, he would blurt out something he just learned and hell would break loose in this vehicle.

You’ve got it going on, kid. There’s someone else too. 

Can you guess who he—I mean it is? 

Frank felt his heart drop into his stomach. This couldn’t be happening. 

He looked over at his friend, Joey was humming a familiar tune, his index finger tapping the steering wheel as his body rocked to the rhythm. Feeling eyes on him, the male took his eyes off the road to look.

A smile graced his lips as he winked, putting his attention back on the road. Frank swallowed thickly, looking away as the tip of his ears burned. 

I can’t tell if you think that this a good or bad thing. 

Of course, this was a bad thing! He couldn’t have the people he considered his family crushing on him. Plus, he already had Julie. There was no room for anyone else. Not even if it was Joey or Susie.

I’m assuming you want me to do something about this too?

Frank mentally rolled his eyes. Of course! Why would he want this to continue? There was no way it could. 

As you wish, kid. 

But, just know you got a good thing going on here. There’s a lot the three of them could offer you. Just say the word and I’m on it like how white is on rice.

Frank felt himself shiver at the thought of having the three of them his lovers. It was impossible. Even though Susie was cute, he thinks of her like a little sister or something. Joey…they’re best friends! He thinks of Joey as a brother from another mother. 

Once again, as you wish. 

“You think I could spend the night?” 

Frank glanced at her before getting out of the car. “Yeah, I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind.” Julie grinned, copying his second action. The two said goodbye to the other pair before making their way to the front door.

He fished his keys from out of his pocket, sticking one of them in the door to unlock it. When accomplished, he stepped in the dimly lit house. He locked the front door behind them and was making his way to his room when he hears voices.

“Maybe if you didn’t get yourself in these situations, we wouldn’t have to do this so damn much.” It was Dwight. 

“Ugh, ‘ere we go again with this shit.” That was David.

“Well excuse me for being so concerned about your stubborn ass!”

“And ya expect me to believe that rubbish? I mean, I know I’ve received lots of hits to m’head but I ain’t daft, love.” Definitely David.

“Just the shut the hell up and let me tend to your wound before your obstinate ass catches an infection.”

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Frank peeked in the bathroom to see David sitting on the sink counter while Dwight was wrapping him with some type of bandage. 

At the sudden presence, the two older men looked, smiles gracing their lips when their eyes landed on their son. It looked like they wanted to greet him but when Julie showed herself, their smiles turned into grins.

“Oi, love! Are ye seein’ this? He brought the girly ‘ome!” 

Dwight seemingly smiled harder. “Yes, David. I know I wear glasses but I can see.” 

The older one out of them all then leered. “Ye are a sly dog aren’t ya, lad?”

Frank visibly showed his confusion. “What?”

David continued, he even jumped off the sink counter. “Playin’ dumb never ‘elps, son.” He then sinfully smiled at his partner. “Yer son is tryna fuck this lassie.”

Julie’s face colored but she laughed it off, hoping they didn’t see through her façade. Meanwhile Frank just wanted to drop dead. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Why is David doing this?

Seeing the discomfort on the poor young adults face, David reached out and gave him a good back slap. “I’m just pullin’ yer leg, mate!” Dwight rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. 

“That’s enough, David. You’re embarrassing him.” 

David made a sound of disbelief before waving off his significant other. “I ain’t doin’ anythin’ of the sort!” Then he sinfully smiled towards Dwight, his head tilted to the side. “M’can show ‘im and ye embarassin’.”

Frank fled the room before he could allow them to do anything. He shut the door behind him and his girlfriend, letting out an annoyed groan. 

“I love your parents.” Julie guffawed, wiping present tears from her eyes. 

Frank rolled his eyes, stripping out of his clothing and climbing into bed. “I don’t need your pity, Jules.”

Suddenly only wearing her undergarments, she wasted no time straddling him. “It could never be that, Frank.”

He raised his eyebrows, his hands slowly moving to her hips. “Julie…”

“Today could’ve been the end of my life, Frank. You’ve saved my life and I just want to show you my appreciation. How ‘bout it?”

The male swallowed thickly, not being able to form words. 

Smirking, she grabbed an handful of the covers and raised it over her head, her whole body now hidden by it. 

As soon as Frank felt something warm and wonderful wrapped around his lower area, an odd feeling he couldn’t place washed over him. Something wasn’t right…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It surprises me that I wrote this in such little time. I guess writer's block had enough of kicking my ass...for now. Then on top of that, I just finished up chapter 10 for my other book Sounds of a Melting Pot earlier. Me updating two books one after another NEVER happens, so, excuse me while I SCREAAAAMMMM.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :') <3

“Man, I’ve never seen so much shit come out of your mouth. Your ass must be jealous.” At the insult aimed towards him, Joey rolled his eyes, laughing something quick and dry.

“How long were you waiting to use that?”

Julie raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“It must’ve been a while since you stole that insult from the internet.”

Frank choked on his hamburger, hands flying to his mouth to prevent his chewed-up food from shooting out all over the place. Joey went into a fit of loud actual laughter while Julie huffed, a glare present on her face.

“Are you alright?” Susie voiced, looking at Frank worriedly.

Frank nodded, trying to recover from his choking attack. He cleared his throat, wiping his hand on his jeans to rid whatever was left on it. His group could be a mess sometimes.

The Legion have all gathered on their leader's porch, sitting on the comfy furniture his parents had out there for decoration. The reason why they weren’t inside is that Frank lost his key and now he has to wait until at least one of his parents come home.

“I don’t care what you say, Julie. The government spying on us through everything we use.”

She looked back and forth between Frank and Susie. “What do you guys think?” Frank licked his lips before answering. “I’m sorry Jules but I gotta agree with Joey on this.”

The short-haired female blinked at him, face rid of any emotion. Susie then rubbed her arm, avoiding eye contact with anyone of the three. “S-sorry but I a-a-agree with Joey. I’ve seen the videos.”

Julie threw her hands in the air, letting out a groan as Joey laughed something weird sounding before reaching over to one arm hug Susie. “That’s my girl!”

The sound of a door slamming caught their attention, the four turning to look at what was happening. A short female let out a sigh, making her way to the edge of the porch. She then stuck her hand out, studying it like it was foreign.

Slowly, she stepped into the sunlight, her body shuddering something serious but she acted like it didn’t happen, making her way to the mailbox that was by the semi-busy road.

She opened it, taking out what it contained, walking back to her home, slamming the door again.

“Who was that?” Joey whispered.

“I don’t know…” Frank whispered back, eyes on the door she disappeared into.

“She wasn’t even all that, guys.”

Frank shook his head, snapping himself out of the trance he seemed to be in. His stomach and chest felt weird. What’s happening to him?

Joey sent her an amused look, lips twitching in a teasing smile. “Looks like someone’s jealous.”

“Uh, g-guys? S-s-she’s coming this way.”

The three snapped their heads in a certain direction. Susie wasn’t lying, the female that they saw come out of the house next door was indeed making her way over but with something in her hands.

“Hello.” She greeted, eyes sweeping over every one of them. She gestured to the plate, lightly tapping it. “So, my mom’s having some type of dinner tonight and she bought too much of something. I guess she had seen you four outside and wanted me to offer it to you guys.”

Joey laughed through his nose, scooting up to reach out for the plate. “Um, hell yeah! I’m about to murder these hot wings.” The female chuckled, allowing him to take the plate.

“How exactly did your mom buy too much of hot wings?” Julie questioned; expression suspicious.

“Some of the people that my mom and I were having dinner with canceled.”

“Oh wow, that s-sucks,” Susie mumbled, playing with the sleeve of her sweater. The female nodded but shrugged. “It’s whatever though.”

She then snapped her fingers, turning towards Frank. “Hey, are your parents coming? Because if they’re do you know if they're allergic to anything?”

Frank shook his head, his mouth drying. “I’m not sure. I didn’t even know they were invited over to your house until now.”

She hummed, tilting her head. “What about you? Are you allergic to anything? Now, would be the perfect time to tell me. Wouldn’t want you dying on us.”

Frank scoffed; his odd demeanor suddenly gone. “What makes you think that I was going? Didn’t I just tell you that I didn’t know about this dinner until now?”

The female raised her eyebrows before lifting her hands in surrender. “Sorry.”

“Jesus, Frank. Why so hostile?” Joey said, sending him a quick look before putting his eyes on the female from next door. “Forgive my friend. I’m not sure what’s going on with him. By the way, what’s your name?”

Glancing at the male that was supposedly named ‘Frank’, she answered, a small smile on her lips. “It’s whatever. I’m Y/N.”

Susie seemed to want to say something to you but she was interrupted by an unknown voice who yelled your name. You turned towards your house, seeing your mom waving you over.

“I gotta go. I’ll catch you guys later.” With a quick wave, you jogged away, leaving the group to watch you go.

Julie made a sound of disapproval. “Something’s up with her and I don’t like it.” Joey rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, continuing to devour the hot wings he was given.

“I’m with you on that, Jules.” Frank agreed, shaking his head.

The short-haired female smiled brightly, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. “That’s more like it.”

“Oi, if ye two are plannin’ to screw each other, at least do it in the ‘ouse!”

Frank groaned, throwing his head back. He was lowkey hoping that David wasn’t the parent who had come home first. The young adult couldn’t help but growl when David ruffled his hair.

“If that’s your interpretation of two people screwing each other, then—” He wasn’t allowed to finish because his Dad cut him off. “M’just pullin’ your leg, kid.”

After giving fist bumps to the other three, David begins unlocking the door to his home. While doing so, he uttered, “For yer information, my interpretation on screwin’ is quite alright. Ye ‘on’t 'ear yer other Dad complainin’.”

Frank groaned again but this time louder, draping his hand over his face. There his Dad goes again, embarrassing him. When will it ever end?

“Aren’t you guys coming?” Frank asked, looking at his friends who hadn’t followed him inside.

They all shook their heads, Joey speaking. “I would but I’m having family over tonight and my mom will kill me if I’m late.”

Susie rubbed her neck, glancing at her best friend. “W-well Julie and I w-w-were planning to have a sleepover.” Frank raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend and she nodded with a laugh.

“All four of us are always hanging out, I just thought some girl time would be good.” Julie pressed a quick kiss to Frank’s lips before giving a quick wave, the others waving too and leaving.

Frank blinked but shrugged, closing the door. He felt as if that whole situation was weird. Did the voice in his head know anything about that?

_How was that situation weird?_

He shook his head, heading to his room. Not even bothering to change, he collapsed on his bed. Lazily pulling out his phone, he browsed the internet until he heard the front door slam.

His other Dad was home.

He sat up, getting off his bed to go and greet his parent. He entered the living room, being met with the sight of Dwight laid out across the couch, his head in David’s lap.

“Oh hey, Frank!” Dwight cheered, turning his head some to look at his child. A smile was on his face.

The young adult lifted his hand in greeting, thinning his lips. “I heard that we were invited to dinner from the family next door.”

Realization dawned on his glasses-wearing father as he sat up, hand on his forehead. “Oh god, I forgot.”

“And ‘ow did ya know that?” David questioned; a small smirk on his lips.

Frank rolled his eyes. “I was told by the girl next door. She even asked if we were allergic to anything.”

Dwight’s face displayed guilt as David just looked in thought.

The young adult rubbed his head, looking away from the two. “I know the two of you are probably tired from work but I kind of wanted to go.” Thinking of how the girl and her mom would feel if they didn’t show up bothered Frank for some reason.

David perked up, a teasing smile spreading on his lips. Dwight smiled something fond, saying, “You actually want to go?”

Frank huffed, stroking the carpet with the tip of his shoe. “Look, the girl from next door told me that some of the people canceled and I’m guessing that only left us. That makes me feel bad, so, I want to go.”

David and Dwight shared a quick look before nodding, shooing him to get dressed in better clothes.

When they knocked on the door, they only had to wait a few seconds before you appeared. Shock washed over your features before happiness replaced it.

Frank found that the embarrassment of coming even though he made a big deal about it earlier was worth it, seeing you smile so beautifully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY don't think you guys are prepared for the future chapters. :) <3
> 
> btw, this chapter takes place after you all had dinner. enjoy!

“I give up.”

Frank sighed, shaking his head as he placed the Xbox One controller on the carpeted floor and pushed it away. You laughed loudly, rolling off your bed and grabbing the controller, putting his and the one you had on your desk that was by your window.

“I tried to warn you but you didn’t heed my warning.” You spoke, climbing back on your bed, sitting at the edge, crisscrossed while looking at your neighbor who was seated on the floor, back against your bed.

He rolled his eyes, waving you off. He was a bit annoyed that he got destroyed at a video game so easily. At first, he thought it was just bad luck but when you kept beating his ass in the many matches you two played, he realized you were just good.

Wanting to take vengeance, Frank turned his head, opening his mouth to say something when he halted, expression twisting into something not pleased. You were staring at him, lips twitched in a small smile, blinking every few seconds.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you staring at me like that?”

You raised your eyebrows, tilting your head, lips jutting out in a pout. “There’s nothing wrong me. You don’t have to be so mean.”

Frank rolled his eyes, adjusting his position by turning around, so, his body was facing you. “Yeah, yeah whatever.”

You just smiled, moving your head back to its original position. “So, how does it feel to **kill** someone?” Frank’s heart squeezed painfully, butterflies swarming his stomach but not in a good way.

Swallowing thickly, he replied, “I’m sorry, what?”

You blinked a few times, furrowing your eyebrows. “I said, how does it feel to date someone.” He almost sighed in relief, his heart feeling much better as the butterflies let up some. What was going on with him?

“Uh, I wasn’t trying to be nosy or anything. I just wanted to know how it feels to have someone other than your parents care about you. I don’t get out much and I have no friends.”

Frank almost flinched at that. He could relate to that. Well, to some extent. His life wasn’t going so well before he met his parents and his group. He couldn’t imagine life without them.

He rubbed the back of his head, showing off a shy smile. “Um, no worries. I don’t mean to brag or anything but it’s a great feeling. This is coming from someone who lacked love growing up.”

Your face softened, a breathtaking smile taking over your lips. “Wow, that sounds wonderful. It looks like you have it all, Frank.”

Ignoring the way his heartbeat sped up when you smiled, he responded, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t say that. I’m just lucky I guess. Life decided to stop kicking my ass.”

“Your parents are pretty cool. I love how well they complement each other. I wish my dad and mom were like that. Instead, my dad decided being a motherfucking dead beat was the better option.”

Frank blinked, eyes widening. “Damn…”

You laughed, shaking your head as you smiled something bitter. “And you wanna know what I found out the other day? Dude didn’t even want to get my mom pregnant. But somehow, someway, my mom did and he left us because he didn’t want the responsibility.”

Frank didn’t know what to say. This was awful.

“My mom and I were at the mall one time when we spotted my dad at some baby store with a pregnant woman. At the time, I was younger like in the middle of elementary, so, I didn’t know what was happening. When my mom told me years later, that’s when the hate in my heart began growing.”

Frank frowned. “Damn, I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, offering a smile. “Nah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spring all of that on to you. It’s just that I was reminded of that stupid, waste of space motherfucker who doesn’t deserve anyone’s love.”

You sighed, shaking your head once again. “Anyways, what was up with your reaction earlier? Are you sure I wasn’t being nosy?”

Frank gave a sheepish smile. “I just thought you asked, ‘how did it feel to kill someone’.” He kind of found it funny. His mind was trying to mess with him but he wasn’t going to allow it.

Placing your palms in front of you and leaning closer, you spoke. “I was kidding. That’s exactly what I asked.”

White noise filled Frank’s ears as his heartbeat went into a stuttering pace, the back of his neck prickling intensely. How in the hell did you know about what happened?

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Sighing, you rolled your eyes. “I know you killed someone, Frank. You don’t need to lie about it. I never said I’d tell.”

“How do you know?”

“I heard you and your girlfriend talking about it after she sucked you off.”

Frank choked, looking up at you in shock. “So, that what that feeling was? You were watching us?” You shrugged.

“Yes and no. I only watched you guys for about a minute.”

“You’re a fucking creep!”

You laughed. “If I was an actual creep, I’m pretty sure I would’ve watched the entire thing no matter how disgusting it was. The people in porn do it way better.”

Frank groaned. This could not be happening right now. He didn’t know what to do at the moment. Should he tell his group, so, they could rid of you? Should he summon the voice in his head, so, he can take care of you? You weren’t supposed to find out about any of it.

“Confirming that you know how to kill someone, I have a proposal.”

Frank rolled his eyes, looking at you uninterested.

“I want to kill my father. He doesn’t deserve to take any more breaths on this place we call earth. You in?”

Before he could open his mouth to reply, your room door opened and David entered. He raised an eyebrow sporting a smirk after. “Now, what is goin’ on in ‘ere?”

Frank glared at his Dad before standing up, stretching his limbs. “Nothing.”

“M’sorry, love but this lad is taken.” David grabbed his son, wrapping him in a one-arm hug, ruffling his hair.

You pouted, tilting your head. “Aw, really? That’s just too bad. I’m pretty sure he and I have a better connection than him and Julie.”

David's eyes widened, surprise covering his features. Frank scowled, yanking away from the embrace. “We’re leaving, come on Dad.”  
  


The older one out of the three, nodded, waving goodbye to you which you returned before he exited the room. Frank went to follow but you stumbled off of your bed, hands latching on to his wrist.

You looked at him with pleading eyes.

Sucking his teeth, he snatched his arm away muttering something before taking his departure. 

“I’ll think about it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to be at least somewhat prepared, so.....this book is ending VERY soon. Maybe in a chapter or two? Lol, idk, the limit is three. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S sorry if this chapter seems confusing on some parts, I am half asleep and stuff should be explained in the future chapter(s). Well, that's the expectation lol.

At the sound of loud voices, Frank lifted his head from his luminous phone screen. It was an older man and two females, they seemed to be yelling at him, one of them gesturing towards a bunch of cars.

Frank pocketed his phone, stuffing the rest of his food in his mouth. He collected the trash, dropping them in the bag they came with. He turned his head to look at you, seeing that you were asleep.

He sighed, looking at you for a few more seconds before reaching out to shake you awake. It didn’t take long for your eyes to fly open, your head snapping in each direction.

“I didn’t want to wake you but I had to. I think your dad just got kicked out of the bar.” Frank stated, gesturing with his head. You rubbed your eyes and then looked where he was talking about.

You couldn’t help but shake your head. How could someone be such a drunken bastard? The man you call your father had flipped off the two females, wobbling to one of the cars.

“What a fucking loser.”

A dry laugh escaped your lips but you didn’t take your eyes off the target. “I know.”

Frank’s eyebrows raised, scratching his head. “Shit, my bad.”

You shake your head again, a shrug following. “Don’t worry about it.”

Seeing the drunken man disappear into a red vehicle, Frank wasted no time starting up the car you two were in. It didn’t belong to him; it was his buddy Joey’s. Frank found it super odd how his friend was so willing to do him this favor. Something was up…

You unraveled the wrapper that contained the rest of your food. You picked up the single taco with a careful grip and shoved as much as you could in your mouth before ripping away the rest that couldn’t fit.

The other piece didn’t take long to be demolished. Without looking, you reached over and grabbed your drink, wrapping your lips around the red straw, slurping away.

When you were satisfied, you put the drink back. You snuck a look at Frank only to see him sporting an amused expression You furrowed your eyebrows in question. “That was my drink.”

You laughed, looking at the cupholders to see for yourself. And…he was correct. You grabbed your drink, holding it out in his face but not close enough to block his vision of the road.

He gave you a side glance before rolling his eyes and adjusting his head before sipping lightly at the offered beverage. It made you smile. You didn’t want to be creepy but you two basically kissed.

“What the fuck is this idiot doing?”

You put the drink back, head turning to see that the red car your dad so-called owned pulling over to the side of the road. Something wasn’t right. Why would your dad do this?

Unless…

But, it couldn’t be. You and Frank were **VERY** discreet these past two weeks on spying on your father. There’s no way he knows you and Frank are following him.

“What should we do?” Frank voiced; nervousness laced in his tone.

“Pull over too.”

As the older one of you two did as told, you watched your Dad’s vehicle closely to make sure there wasn’t any weird movement. You yanked on the car door handle, stepping out, approaching the other car.

Frank hurriedly put the car in park, getting out to follow after you. Just what in the hell were you thinking? But what did you two have to lose? It seemed as if your Dad already knew what was going on.

Your knuckles rapped at the slightly dirty glass, the actions startling the man in the car awake. What the hell was he doing asleep? So, he didn’t notice you guys following him? He just genuinely pulled over to sleep?

Your father rolled down the window halfway, glaring up at you. “Piss off, _bitch!_ I _ain't_ giving _yo ass_ a damn ride.” You narrowed your eyes at him, anger flaring unhealthily.

Your father pointed at you, mouth opening for a few seconds before continuing to talk. “I know _your_ type. You _bitches_ like to lure men to a false sense of security just to rob them blind like the _pissy bitches you all are!_ ”

You weren’t allowed to do much because Frank nudged you out of the way, his arm flying through the opening of the window to grab at anything he could reach.

He was yelling but you couldn’t hear what he was saying. Your vision was blurring and your heartbeat was beating too fast while your neck felt like a pencil attempting to support the heavy weight of your head.

Just what were you trying to achieve with all of this? Yeah, you guys were going to kill him but what would be the plan after? Even though you hated to admit, the man you called your father had a whole kid and wife/girlfriend at home. They were probably waiting for him to arrive.

That was something you could never experience. Yeah, your mom has a couple of boyfriends but it couldn’t compare to the feeling of having a real father. No matter what you did, he was never going to love you. He couldn’t even recognize you!

“ _Frank…_ ” You croaked, wiping the tears from your throbbing sight sense.

The said individual whipped his head around, rage displaying on his features. You licked your lips, hand resting on his back. “I wanna see something.”

He didn’t say or do anything but look at you for a few seconds before his expression softened. He then turned back to the terrified man in the car, giving him one last shake, before departing his limbs back to his sides.

“You **motherfuckers** are _crazy_!” Your father tried to turn his car on but you didn’t allow that. You spotted a rock, taking it and striking the window with it. You felt satisfied with the way it shattered, the pieces flying in every direction it could.

You went to say something when your Dad began hollering. “ _I'on_ wanna hear nothing your _crazy ass_ gotta say! I’m gonna call the police, **right now**.”

Frank stepped closer, suddenly holding a blade. He pointed it at the man, lips curling into a scowl. “How the hell would you do that without any fucking fingers or teeth?”

Your father paled, displaying the horror he felt, on his face.

Frank laughed, shaking his head. “Punk ass.”

Your father then locked eyes with you, gulping visibly.

“Many years ago, there were two individuals that were close friends. One female and the other male. From what others could see, the two were practically meant for one another. The connection they had was wonderful. They took those feelings and made it into something special. But when it came down to commitment and babies, the male didn’t want any part of it. So, he left the female without even trying to work things out. The female was heartbroken. She was barely making it through the days without the male until she found out, a little something was developing in her.”

You blew out a shaky sigh, tears stinging your eyes.

“As much as it was a shock, she was ecstatic. She hadn’t known how it happened since the chances were insanely low. As the little something developed, she had her mind made up and there was no going back. That something that was growing in her was her key to happiness. And it was. Even though that something looked so much like her father at first.”

You swallowed thickly, a ball forming in your throat. “The female was making it through life without the male thanks to that something that made her days better. But one day, that female and something was out somewhere when they saw someone. It was the male but he wasn’t alone. He was with another female who was sporting a bulging belly. The little something was quickly escorted away from the scene and for the longest time, that little something wondered what was going on. How come her mother turned into a different person?”

“The truth was soon revealed to that little something and a thing that's so evil called hate began to bloom within every inch of her body. How could the male do that to the little something and the female? They didn’t deserve it. Not even one bit.”

Placing your hands on the door -where the window once was-, you leaned your head closer to the silent and terrified man. You even ignored the way the tiny pieces of glass stabbed your palms. “Wanna know who that little something and female was?”

“W-W-Who?”

You smiled something sinister. “Me. I was the little something and my mother was the female.” You tilted your head. “And guess who was the male? You.”

So many emotions flashed through his face before it settled on guilt. The man’s eyes were now glossed over, his bottom lip quivering. “I’m…I’m so sorry. I didn’t—I don’t…”

You chuckled something dry, moving to stand up straight. You shook your head, your mind feeling full as whispers crowded your ears. You seemingly turned around but then thrust your fist into your father’s face.

His head flicked backward, his eyes only showing the white part of his eyeballs, for a few seconds. You opened the car door, grabbing his collar and dragging him out. You sent Frank a look and he nodded, the two of you carrying his body to somewhere deep in the woods.

You didn’t remember much. You were kind of glad. Your heart hadn’t caught up with your mind. But when it does, all you could really do was deal with it.

On the drive home, Frank constantly glanced at you. He wasn’t afraid to admit it, he was worried about you. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. He shouldn’t have agreed. His initial plan was to stay away from you. As far as possible. So, how did he end up in the car with you? The two of you bloody and silent.

Maybe it was that damn smile of yours. There was something about it. He couldn’t explain it. But every time you showed it, he felt like he would do anything for you. It was insane.

He would be a fool to deny the connection between the two of you. But how was that? You guys hadn’t even known each for that long. Maybe a month or two? How was this possible?

_I’ve got everything under control, kid. You should know this already._

Frank sighed.

He was conflicted. Of course, he loved Julie. There was no doubt about that. But then there’s you. You had come into his life and what did you do? Fucked his mind up.

A headache formed and he cringed visibly. God, what is going on?

A red light gave Frank the chance to look at you better. You were sitting seemingly far as possible from him in the passenger seat, body leaned against the door while you looked out the window.

The next time he blinked, his fingers were intertwined with yours. He looked at them in curiosity, feeling warm tingles travel up and down his arm. Taking it that you didn’t want to be bothered and this was weird anyway, he went to pull away when you completed the hand holding.

Without looking at him, you squeezed his hand.

That was all the reassurance he needed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bruises and Bitemarks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024369) by [Mikuxmew85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikuxmew85/pseuds/Mikuxmew85)




End file.
